Kecelakaan
by Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics
Summary: Tubuh Furihata dengan seorang pemuda berambut magenta tertukar akibat 'kecelakaan'. Bagaimana mereka berdua bisa menjalani hari seperti biasanya? Furihata juga diancam oleh pemuda magenta itu untuk jangan menjadi OOC selagi memakai tubuhnya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, bagaimana Furihata bisa mendekati gadis incarannya jika jiwanya saja tidak ada di tubuhnya?. #44/12Week #FirstTime


"_Kalau kamu bisa menjadi ahli dalam satu hal, mungkin aku akan menerimamu."_

Masih terbayang, di benak surai coklat tanah itu. Jawaban dari penyataan cintanya pada seorang gadis—yang disukainya tentu saja-. Ahli dalam satu hal? Haha! Yang benar saja. Furihata Kouki itu cuma pemuda biasa dengan keahlian biasa-biasa saja. Dia tidak terlalu ahli dalam beberapa hal, tidak pula tidak ahli dalam beberapa hal. Biasa saja.

'_Tapi... Kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan apa keahlianku, dia tidak akan menerimaku bukan?'_

Di trotar itu, fikirannya terus bergelut dalam konflik batin yang dirasakannya. Apa yang harus dia perbuat? Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar menjadi seorang ahli?. Lampu merah di perempatan kini berubah menjadi hijau. Furihata memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan beban itu sekarang.

'_Sekarang fokus ke jalanan saja! Hal itu di rumah saja difikirkan. Bahaya jika aku kehilangan fokus padahal orang banyak yang berlalu-lalang begini! Ya! Fokus pada jalanan! Fokus pada jalanan! Foku—'_

BRUK

Fokus pada jalanan, tidak berhasil.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kecelakaan**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Pair: AkaFuri**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary: Karena 'kecelakaan' kecil tubuh Furihata dengan seorang pemuda berambut magenta tertukar. Bagaimana mereka berdua bisa menjalani hari seperti biasanya? Furihata juga diancam oleh pemuda magenta itu untuk jangan menjadi OOC selagi memakai tubuhnya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, bagaimana Furihata bisa mendekati gadis incarannya jika jiwanya saja tidak ada di tubuhnya?. #44/12Week #First Time**

**Special present for 4/12 event. Spesial for LeChi who love AkaFuri so much~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya kecil muncul dari kegelapan yang dilihat Kouki. Pupilnya bergerak, matanya membuka perlahan. Akhirnya cahaya kecil yang dilihatnya tadi berubah menjadi cahaya mentari menyilaukan lingkungan sekitar.

Furihata melihat dirinya disekelilingi pemuda-pemuda berambut aneh. Mejikuhibiniu, warna pelangi, setidaknya begitulah anak SD menghafalkannya. Seingatnya tadi dia menabrak sesuatu dan pingsan. Mungkin ini adalah orang-orang yang berkumpul spontan karena insiden tabrak-pingsan Furihata.

"Hoi! Hoi! Akashi! Kau gak kenapa-napa?"

"Akashi-cchi? Daijoubou?"

Tunggu! Furihata bukan Akashi!. Dan lagi siapa itu Akashi?.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aomine, Kise, kenapa kalian malah berkumpul di sana?" terdengar jawaban dari arah lain.

Furihata yang masih bingung kemudian memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dia melihat dirinya. Iya, dirinya, tubunya, berada di depannya.

"HUAAA!"

Furihata dan 'tubuh' Furihata di depannya berteriak panik. Atau mungkin hanya Furihata saja? Karena Furihata melihat tubuh dirinya tidak membuka mulut untuk berteriak—yang mana jika berteriak pasti mulut terbuka lebar- tapi dapat Furihata lihat wajah 'tubuhnya' menandakan keheranan dan kepanikan yang sama seperti dirinya. Furihata menatap badannya sendiri. Dia mengenakan kemeja merah bahannya lembut sekali, dengan celana hitam. Ini bukan dirinya, jelas.

"Ah, dia ini orang yang bertabrakan dengan Akashi-cchi tadi." kata cowok berambut kuning menunjuk 'tubuh' Furihata sendiri.

"Kalian ini kenapa, sih? Cuma tabrakan saja paniknya bukan main?" kali ini yang berambut biru tua yang berucap.

Tiba-tiba, 'tubuh' Furihata menariknya pergi dari kumpulan orang-orang berambut pelangi itu. Mereka berlari menjauh dari kerumunan, mencari gang di sela-sela gedung pencakar langit atau apapun tempat yang sepi. Dan sampailah mereka pada sebuah gang kecil dengan jejeran tong sampah bau, tapi syukur saja, sepi.

"Sepertinya kita secara tidak sengaja bertukar tubuh." Ucap 'tubuh' Furihata.

"A-Apa?"

"Bertukar tubuh." Ulangnya. Kemudian secara mendadak 'tubuh' Furihata meraih kantong celana Furihata.

"K-Kamu... mau berbuat apa?" Furihata yang panik karena pahanya diraba-raba oleh 'tubuhnya' sendiri.

"Diamlah, ini kan celanaku. Yang kuraba itu pahaku sendiri. Jadi tidak masalah."

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Diam."

Dia orang mesum. Begitulah persepsi Furihata. Tapi sirna ketika dia melihat 'tubuhnya' sendiri mengeluarkan ponsel putih dengan layar sentuh dari kantong celananya. 'Tubuhnya' menyodorkan ponsel itu,

"Lihatlah," katanya.

Disuruhnya Furihata mengaca. Dapat Furihata lihat dengan jelas pantulan dari layar ponsel tersebut. Seorang pemuda, dengan mata merah, dan surai yang berwarna senada. Itu bukan tubuhnya. Bukan dirinya.

"Sudah mengerti sekarang?"

Furihata hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Tubuh kita bertukar. Jiwamu di tubuhku. Jiwaku di tubuhmu. Kupikir ini cuma mitos, tapi ternyata ada juga, ya."

Furihata berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan tersebut. Tersadarlah Ia, dan menunjukkan wajah cemas dan panik tatkala dirinya tahu bahwa jiwanya berpindah ke tubuh orang lain. Ia meremas ujung kemeja merah milik orang yang tertukar jiwa dengannya. Menggigit bibir bawah. Gaya khasnya ketika sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ka... Kalau tubuh kita tertukar apa yang harus kita lakukan?" katanya dengan nada lirih.

Orang yang tubuhnya tertukar dengan Furihata hanya menyilangkan tangannya berpose layaknya seorang penguasa. Sepertinya orang itu sedang berfikir keras. Furihata juga. Ia berfikir, tidak mungkin selamanya mereka akan tetap seperti ini. Furihata ingin kembali ke tubuh aslinya.

"Aku pernah dengar jika kita saling berubrukan dengan sangat keras kembali, maka jiwa kita akan pulang ke tubuh masing-masing." Jawab orang itu dengan nada dingin, "Kau mau mencobanya?"

Bertubrukan?.

Dengan sangat keras?.

Kembali Furihata berfikir. Tadi saja, ketika Ia menabrak tubuh pemuda itu rasanya sakit sekali. Bahkan Ia sempat pingsan beberapa saat—fikirnya karena tadi Ia teringat setelah bertubrukan, Ia terbangun dan dikelilingi rambut pelangi- Jikalau mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan disengaja, pasti, rasa sakitnya pasti bukan main. Dan Furihata merespon hanya dengan gelengan.

"Ti..Tidak ada cara lain, kah?" tanya Furihata lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak ada." Orang itu menjawab dengan cepat dan tentu saja nada dingin di sana masih tersimpan, "Apa boleh buat, untuk sementara kita berpura-pura saja. Aku jadi kau. Kau jadi aku. Kita pergi ke rumah masing-masing. Ponselku kuberikan padamu, dan ponselmu biar kusimpan. Kalau ada apa-apa kirim saja pesan atau telepon." Jelas orang itu dengan nada mengancam, "Dan jangan jadi _OOC_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Furihata hanya dapat membuka lebar mulutnya, menganga. Masih diingatnya perintah orang yang secara tidak sengaja bertukar tubuh dengannya. Untuk sementara, sampai tubuh mereka kembali seperti semula, mereka harus berpura-pura menjadi orang yang tubuhnya mereka tempati. Dengan kata lain, Furihata disuruh menjadi orang dengan rambut merah yang dilihatnya di pantulan kaca ponsel milik orang itu.

Kembali kepada alasan mengapa mulut Furihata terbuka lebar. Furihata tak percaya akan semua ini. Tampar dirinya atau cubit bokongnya jika bisa. Ia pulang ke rumah orang itu dan menjalankan tugas sebagai orang itu. Tapi... Tapi... Apa ini bisa di sebut rumah?!.

'_Terlalu mewah dan besar. Lebih tepat di sebut istana._' batinnya.

Furihata melihat sekeliling, dekorasi rumah tersebut. Banyak ukiran-ukiran di setiap sisi tembok maupun atapnya. Furihata mengira itu pasti jenis-jenis ukiran di seluruh dunia, karena dapat dilihatnya tiap-tiap ukiran pasti berbeda.

'_Yang ini mungkin ukiran khas istana kerajaan Jepang, yang ini China, ah! Yang ini mungkin Indonesia._' tebaknya asal.

Tidak hanya ukiran berbagai jenis yang dilihatnya, tapi juga para _maid_ yang berjejer di setiap lorong. Saking banyaknya, Furihata tidak tahu berapa jumlah _mai__d_ yang berjejer di lorong yang di lewatinya sekarang.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Muda." Ujar salah satu _maid_ yang pakaiannya lebih mewah dari yang lain—mungkin itu kepala pelayan di sini, Furihata sempat berfikir begitu-

"A...Ah... I... I... Iya..."

"Anda sakit, Tuan Muda? Bicara anda jadi gugup seperti itu. Tidak biasanya. Saya akan mengantarkan anda ke kamar sekarang dan menyuruh para pelayan merawat anda."

_"Jangan jadi OOC."_

Furihata mengingat lagi apa yang dikatakan—lebih tepatnya diperintahkan- orang itu kepadanya. Perkataan sang pelayan tentang tidak biasanya pastilah merujuk pada sikap Furihata yang gagal dalam berpura-pura menjadi orang yang didiami tubuhnya ini. Maka setelah ini, Furihata berdehem pelan dan berkata dengan nada dingin,

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit. Antarkan saja aku ke kamarku."

Wah! Furihata bahkan bisa mendengar sendiri bagaimana suara orang yang tubuhnya Ia pinjam ini. Benar-benar bernada mengerikan, sepertinya dia tipe pimimpin yang sadis. Tapi syukurlah, sepertinya suara dingin nan memerintah tadi sudah cukup menggambarkan bagaimana karakter orang yang tubuhnya dihinggapi sementara ini. Dan, Kouki! '_Antarkan saja aku ke kamarku_' oh, kau cerdas sekali! Untunglah bibirmu refleks mengatakan itu. Mengingat kau pasti tidak tahu kamar yang mana yang harus ditempati olehmu. Jikalau kau malah mencari dengan kebingungan yang mana kamar si rambut magenta ini, kau pasti akan dikira 'tidak seperti biasanya' lagi atau bahasa lainnya _out of character_.

"Oh, Baiklah Tuan Muda mari saya antarkan ke kamar anda." jawab _maid_ itu.

Furihata berjalan mengekor di belakang _maid_ itu. Dirinya berusaha semaksimal mungkin berjalan dengan sangat elegan dan yah... agar terlihat seperti pemimpin yang menakutkan. Seperti apakah wajahnya ketika berjalan saat ini? Furihata tidak tahu. Andai saja ada kaca ataupun benda yang bisa memantulkan bayangan, Ia ingin sekali melihat bagaimana raut muka orang yang didiami tubuhnya ini. Jikalau tidak sesuai dengan _image_ asli, mungkin Furihata akan berusaha untuk tidak _OOC_ lagi.

Dan sampailah dirinya dan _maid_ itu, di depan pintu super besar terbuat dari kayu—yang Furihata yakin itu pasti sangat mahal dan berkualitas tinggi- dengan ukiran yang sangat rumit.

'_Ini... kamar orang itu?_'

Rasanya Furihata ingin pingsan saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Furihata hanya bisa menidurkan tubuh yang bukan miliknya itu pada sebuah ranjang besar. Selimut berwarna merah menutupi dari perut hingga ke kaki agar tak merasakan dingin. Dia bersandar pada kepala ranjang tersebut, menghela nafas. Tempat tidur yang seluas ini, terlalu mewah, bahkan mungkin ukuran tempat tidur asli di kamarnya hanya seperempat dari luas tempat tidur ini. Orang ini siapa, sih? Sepertinya hebat sekali. Dan juga kaya. E-Eh! Bukan berarti Furihata itu orang yang matre atau mata duitan. Dia hanya tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan semua kemewahan ini.

Keluarga Furihata itu sederhana. Hanya dia, Ibu, Ayah, dan Kakaknya. Pekerjaan Ayahnya hanya pegawai kantoran, dan jelas itu sangat sederhana. Ibunya hanya seorang pekerja rumah tangga. Sedangkan Kakaknya adalah seorang mahasiswa biasa-biasa saja. Rumahnya sederhana, kehidupannya juga biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Tidak mewah seperti rumah pemilik tubuh ini.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang mengganjal. Iya, tapi apa ya?. Ah! Furihata tahu!. Rumah ini, rumah super besar bak istana ini, terlalu sepi. Sepi sekali, bahkan Furihata tidak mendengar apapun suara gaduh dari luar kamarnya. Tidak seperti di rumahnya yang asli. Biasanya di siang-siang begini, Kakaknya akan mordar-mandir masuk-keluar kamarnya mengambil barang milik Furihata tanpa izin seenak dengkul. Juga nantinya akan disusul suara pertengkaran kecil akibat Furihata yang kesal karena tingkah laku kakaknya itu.

DRRT

DRRT

Saku celananya bergetar. Dirogohnya ponsel di dalam sakunya itu. Itu bukan ponsel miliknya tapi milik 'anak itu.' Furihata membuka pesan masuk yang dikirimkan 'anak itu' dari seberang sana.

**From: XXXX**

**Subject: - -**

_Besok jam sepuluh datang ke lapangan basket sebelah kiri rumahku_**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Anak itu' sudah di sana, berdiri sambil men_dribble_kan sebuah bola yang Furihata ketahui adalah bola basket. Dengan lihai, menggunakan tubuh Furihata, dia bergerak ke sana ke mari dan kemudian memasukkan bola itu ke dalam _ring_.

Pukul sepuluh pas, jika Furihata melihat jam dari ponsel 'anak itu.' Pukul sepuluh pas, tepat ketika Furihata menginjakkan kakinya di lapangan basket itu. Dan 'anak itu' sudah ada semenjak Furihata baru datang. Dia terus saja bermain basket, bahkan tak mengubris Furihata, sepertinya sedang asyik tenggelam dalam dunianya dan dunia basket itu sendiri.

"Kau sudah datang?" kata 'anak itu,' sambil terus saja bermain bola berwarna oranye itu.

"A-Ah... Iya..." Furihata hanya bisa menjawab dengan gugup.

Furihata menatap anak itu bermain basket. Dilihat dari teknik anak itu memainkan bola basket itu, memantulkannya, lalu _lay up_ untuk mencetak poin, Furihata bisa berasumsi bahwa orang itu pemain basket. Orang itu terlihat keren sekali. Yah... Meskipun dirinya bermain basket tersebut dengan menggunakan tubuh Furihata, tapi tetap saja aura kerennya kelihatan. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Kanapa Furihata malah berfikiran orang itu keren?.

"J-Jadi... Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang ke sini?" Furihata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, karena dia tidak mau terus-terusan berada dalam suasana aneh seperti ini. Yang mana dirinya hanya terdiam menatap orang itu bermain basket.

"Tidak ada."

"H-Ha?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Memantulkan bola itu lagi, "Jam segini, ketika liburan, aku terbiasa berlatih basket sendirian di sini. Akan sangat aneh jika para pelayan tidak melihatmu keluar untuk berlatih basket."

Oh, begitu. Furihata hanya termangut-mangut. Dia hanya tidak ingin Furihata menjadi _OOC_ karena Furihatalah yang memakai tubuhnya saat ini. Setelah itu, hening lagi. Tak ada topik apapun yang akan dibahas atau setidaknya bisa diajak untuk menjadi penghancur kesunyian. 'Orang itu' terus-terusan saja memainkan bola basket, dan Furihata hanya menatapnya. Sampai suara seorang gadis memecah keheningan itu.

"Furihata-kun?"

Furihata menoleh. Di pinggir lapangan itu, berdirilah gadis yang selama ini ditaksirnya.

'_EH? BAGAIMANA DIA BISA ADA DI SINI?!_' oke, Furihata panik sekarang.

"Furihata-kun? Kau sedang berlatih basket, ya? Wah, kamu benar-benar serius ingin berkencan denganku rupanya." gadis itu berjalan mendekati 'orang itu.' Oh, iya. Furihata ingat dia dan 'orang itu' bertukar jiwa. Jadi pasti gadis yang disukainya mengira 'orang itu' adalah dirinya, "Furihata-kun? Kok, gak jawab?"

"Kau siapa?" tanya 'orang itu' menatap dingin pada gadis yang disukai Furihata.

"Eh?" sontak saja gadis itu terkejut, "Kemarin kan kamu nembak aku. Tapi aku bilang aku mau kencan denganmu kalau kamu menjadi yang terahli dalam suatu bidang. Masa lupa?"

"Gak tahu tuh."

"M-Masa sih? Masa lupa?"

"Aku memang gak ta..."

"A-A-A! MAAF, NEE-SAN! KAMU SALAH ORANG!" buru-buru Furihata menyelinap di tengah kedua orang itu untuk menghentikan topik pembicaraan yang nantinya pasti akan membuat masalah bagi dirinya dan 'orang itu.'

Gadis itu berkedip saking kagetnya. Kedip, kedip, kedip, "Etto... Salah orang?"

"I-I-Iya! Dia ini bukan Furihata yang kau maksud." Kata Furihata dengan sangat gugup dan keringat yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, "D-D-Dia ini bukan Furihata. Kamu salah orang."

"B-Benarkah? Lalu... Dia sebenarnya siapa?" wajah gadis itu merah padam. Mungkin malu karena sudah sok tahu menyebut si surai coklat yang berada di samping surai magenta sebagai temannya.

"N-Namanya bukan Furihata." Menelan ludah, "Dia ini Furikata."

"A-Ah! Souka! Maaf aku sudah salah orang!" gadis itu membungkuk kepada 'orang itu' dan Furihata. Berbalik, kemudian langsung berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan lapangan basket itu.

Fyuuuh...

Untuk sesaat Furihata bisa bersyukur dengan tenang. Untunglah gadis tadi tidak mengetahui kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya sekarang tertukar dengan 'orang itu.' Di zaman modern sekarang? Memangnya ada orang yang mau percaya mitos seperti itu?.

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak menjadi _OOC_ bukan?"

SYUUT

Sebuah gunting dengan gagang merah melayang dan hampir saja menggores wajah Furihata. Ah, lebih tepatnya wajah 'orang itu' karena tubuh mereka sekarang sedang tertukar.

'_Hiii! Kaa-san! Dia mengerikan sekali!_'

Furihata hanya merinding ketakutan ketika 'orang itu' berjalan ke arahnya dengan aura hitam menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, ralat, tubuh Furihata yang dipakai 'orang itu.'

"Dan tadi itu jelas-jelas bukan karakterku."

"M-Maafkan aku!" sungguh, Furihata benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, "Akan kujelaskan. Nanti akan kujelaskan. T-Tapi maafkan aku!"

Furihata menutup kedua matanya. Takut melihat 'orang itu' berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Sepuluh detik kemudian, Furihata tidak merasakan apapun rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Aneh, kok dirinya tidak terluka, ya?. Furihata membuka matanya yang satu sedikit. Mengintip hal apa yang terjadi. Nyatanya, 'orang itu' bukannya memukul Furihata atau apa, tapi malah mengambil gunting yang jatuh di sebelah Furihata.

"Tadi itu siapa?"

"Eh?"

"Gadis itu. Tadi benar-benar kenalanmu?"

Paham maksudnya, Furihata langsung menjelaskan dari awal. Tentang bahwa dia sebenarnya menyukai gadis itu. Dan gadis itu hanya mau berkencan dengannya bila dia menjadi yang terahli dalam suatu hal. Dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain.

"Begitu." Layaknya tak tertarik, 'orang itu' malah melanjutkan permainan bola basketnya, "Jika dia hanya mau berkencan denganmu jika kau sudah menjadi hebat, berarti kau ini payah dong?"

JLEB.

Sakitnya tuh di sini.

"Tangkap ini." 'Orang itu' mengoperkan bola basket itu kepada Furihata secara tiba-tiba.

"E-Eh? Buat apa?"

"Melatihmu basket."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika dihitung, ini sudah seminggu. Semenjak tubuh mereka bertukar raga. Dan sudah seminggu pula Furihata Kouki yang tubuhnya bertukar dengan seseorang berambut magenta, menjalani latihan basket bersama 'orang itu.'

"Kau terlalu lamban." Kritik, dan orang itu berhasil merebut bola yang dipantulkan Furihata, "Kaki dan tanganmu juga harus digerakkan."

Dia melakukan _lay up_, dan Furihata kalah lagi dalam pertarungan _one-on-one_ bersama 'orang itu' entah kesekian kalinya. Tapi setelah bola yang ditembakkan ke dalam _ring_ menyentuh tanah, Furihata dengan sigap merebutnya sebelum 'orang itu' mengambil bolanya dan menembakkannya kembali ke dalam _ring_. Dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal Furihata berlari ke arah _ring_ yang satunya berniat mencetak poin.

"Padahal aku hanya bermain biasa, kenapa kau sudah kelelahan?" bola kembali direbut, dan dia mencetak poin lagi.

Cukup sudah, nafas Furihata sudah benar-benar tak bisa terkontrol lagi.

"B-Bolehkah, kita beristirahat dahulu?" katanya dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

"Aku mendapatkan sembilan puluh poin, dan kau nol." 'Orang itu' masih memantulkan bola basket dalam genggamannya, "Sudah menyerah?"

Furihata menggeleng, meskipun dia lemah bukan berarti dia itu orang yang gampang menyerah begitu saja, "H-Hanya kelelahan." Dan kemudian Furihata berjalan mengambil minum dan handuk untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya kembali.

Furihata bertekad untuk menjadi kuat. Kuat, dan mengalahkan 'orang itu.' Dan menjadi ahli dalam basket agar gadis yang disukainya mengakuinya. Meski rasanya tak mungkin, tapi kalau berusaha pasti selalu ada cara bukan?, "Ayo, kita bermain lagi." Dan Furihata mengambil kembali bola basket untuk memulai pertarungan entah keberapa kalinya.

Furihata terus berjuang untuk menembakkan bola itu. Posisinya sekarang tak jauh dari _ring_ milik lawan. Dan dua poin berhasil dicetaknya setelah berjuang keras melawan 'orang itu.'

90-2.

Memang perbedaan poinnya sangat berbeda jauh. Tapi itu poin pertama yang didapatkannya. Poin pertama setelah mati-matian melawan 'orang itu.' Poin pertama setelah berjuang keras. Tak ada alasan untuk tak tersenyum bukan? Siapapun pasti akan sangat senang jika hasil kerja kerasnya terbayar.

"Lumayan." Kata 'orang itu,' "Gerakanmu sudah lebih membaik daripada yang tadi."

Ah! Entah kenapa Furihata senang sekali dipuji seperti itu. Furihata duduk-duduk sebentar di pinggir lapangan. Merenggangkan ototnya yang mulai kaku dan kesakitan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya otot 'orang itu' kali, ya? Ini kan tubuhnya, bukan tubuh Furihata.

"Si Furihata itu ya, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak mau berusaha menjadi yang terbaik." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang amat familiar di telinga Furihata. Ditolehkan kepala Furihata untuk menemukan asal suara itu, dan Furihata bisa melihat jelas gadis yang disukainya berjalan dengan pemuda lain melewati lapangan basket yang dipakainya untuk berlatih basket selama seminggu ini, "Masa kemarin aku menemukan orang yang mirip dengannya. Kupikir itu dia, sedang berlatih basket, ternyata bukan dia sama sekali. Sepertinya dia sudah menyerah saat kuberikan tantangan tersebut kepadanya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, orang payah memang akan menjadi payah selamanya bukan? Mana mungkin orang payah sepertinya bisa menjadi yang terbaik dalam satu hal." Katanya panjang lebar kepada pemuda yang berjalan beriringan di sebelahnya, "Ah! Tentu saja Kotaro-kun berbeda. Kotaro-kun kan memang yang terhebat. Terahli dalam bisbol. Karena itu aku menyukaimu, Kotaro-kun!" dan memeluk pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak mau! Kotaro-kun yang terhebat! Aku sayang Kotaro-kun!"

Seakan tak sadar akan kehadiran dua makhluk di lapangan basket yang mereka lewati itu, mereka berjalan begitu saja tanpa mengetahui fakta bahwa Furihata telah mendengar semua yang diucapkan gadis yang disukainya. SEMUANYA. Tubuh Furihata kaku seketika. Hatinya begitu sakit mengetahui kenyataan bahwa gadis yang disukainya hanya mempermainkannya. Kalau dari semula gadis itu memang hanya ingin mengerjainya saja, untuk apa dia berlatih basket salama ini?. Apa arti latihan mati-matiannya selama ini?. Dan apalah makna dua poin yang didapatkannya tadi jikalau semua itu tidak ada harganya bagi gadis yang disukainya?.

"H-Hei..." Furihata berkata kepada 'orang itu' dengan suara gemetar menahan tangis. Sebagai laki-laki dia harus kuat! Tapi apa yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dipermainkan oleh cinta?, "Aku... Berhenti saja berlatih basket." Tak kuat menahan beban, Furihata berlari meninggalkan 'orang itu' dan lapangan basket tempatnya berlatih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau ke mana?"

'Orang itu' ikut mengejar dirinya.

"Kau mau menangis menggunakan tubuhku, hah?"

Bukan waktunya memikirkan itu, dasar rambut magenta!. Kau kan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati!.

"Hei! Awas!"

Kurang fokus, Furihata dapat melihat dirinya sekarang berada di tengah jalan. Yang mana lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. Dan itu, sangat berbahaya sekali berdiri di tengah jalan ketika lampu merah. Sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arahnya. Jelas saja Furihata panik! Sepatah hati apapun dia, dirinya belum siap mati!. Tapi... Tubuhnya tak mau bergerak. Kakinya gemetar karena ketakutan, setitik air mata mulai keluar dari matanya, ah ralat, mata 'orang itu' yang tubuhnya bertukar dengan Furihata. H-Hei! Di saat begini tidak ada waktu lagi untuk meralat hal aneh tentang tubuh itu. Tapi kakinya benar-benar tak mau bergerak. Sampai akhirnya dia merasakan tubuhnya didorong oleh seseorang, dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Furihata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Setelah terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya, dia dapat melihat orang-orang banyak berlari ke arah dirinya. Seingat Furihata, tadi dia hampir ditabrak truk. Tapi kenapa dia masih hidup? Hei! Bukannya Furihata ingin benar-benar meninggal dan pergi ke alam baka tanpa sempat berpamitan kepada keluarganya. Tapi kenapa dia bisa selamat?.

Difikir, apa yang Furihata ingat sebelum dirinya tertabrak. Dan dia ingat sekarang, ada seseorang yang mendorongnya. Tapi siapa? Jikalau orang itu mendorongnya pastilah orang itu sekarang berada di sampingnya bukan? Iya, kan?. Sebelum Furihata menoleh ke samping untuk mengecek siapa orang yang menyelamatkannya, kumpulan massa sudah duluan datang dan mengerumuninya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Tadi itu bahaya sekali!"

"A-Ah... Iya... Aku tak apa." Jawab Furihata, dengan suara khas miliknya. Eh? Tunggu dulu! Inikan suara miliknya sendiri. Bukan suara khas 'orang itu' yang biasa dia dengar karena sudah seminggu tubuh mereka bertukar.

"Tadi itu bahaya sekali! Kalian benar-benar tertabrak truk itu! Tapi anehnya kalian tidak terluka sama sekali!"

Kata kalian pastilah ditujukan kepada dirinya dan orang yang telah mendorongnya tadi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Furihata.

"Uuh..."

Di sebelah kanan Furihata terbangun sosok pemuda dengan rambut magenta dan mata merah. Itu tubuh 'orang itu' yang dulunya Ia tempati karena tertukar jiwanya dengan 'orang itu.' Furihata sudah tidak melihat tubuhnya sendiri berada di depannya lagi. Melainkan tubuh 'orang itu.' Itu artinya...

Pandangan mata Furihata dan 'orang itu' bertemu. Wajah mereka mendiskripsikan antara heran dan senang. Heran karena kenapa mereka bisa kembali ke tubuh mereka semula. Mungkin karena tadi kata orang-orang di sini mereka benar-benar bertabrakan dengan truk itu sehingga menyebabkan kepala mereka terbentur dengan tidak sengaja. Senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing tanpa harus memperpanjang penderitaan mereka di tubuh orang lain.

"Hei! Hei! Kalian tidak terluka sama sekali? Hei!"

Bahkan saking senangnya pun omongan gerombolan massa itu diabaikan oleh mereka. Padahal seharusnya mereka itu sudah koit alias raga dan nyawa sudah terpisah, dan sang raga tidak bisa bangkit kembali sedangkan sang nyawa hanya melambai-lambai kepada raga yang ditinggalkannya, iya, seharusnya begitu. Mungkin jika jiwa kalian tidak pada tubuhnya masing-masing, maka kalian tidak akan bisa meninggal begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka kembali, ke lapangan basket tempat mereka berlatih sebelumnya. Tempat di mana mereka meletakkan barang-barang untuk berlatih basket. Furihata tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini. Kini dia tidak perlu lagi pulang ke rumah si magenta itu – yang mana rumahnya itu terlalu mewah untuk ukuran dirinya- dia senang sekali dapat kembali ke rumahnya lagi, merasakan kasurnya sendiri, dan bertengkar dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Furihata akui, kakak laki-lakinya itu begitu menyebalkan. Tapi, seminggu tanpanya benar-benar membuat Furihata kesepian.

Dan Furihata tidak perlu lagi berakting untuk tidak menjadi_ OOC_. Ia tidak perlu lagi bertingkah elegan dengan penuh kekuasaan. Ia senang sekali bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri sekarang. Hanya saja, meskipun dirinya senang, entah kenapa di bagian hatinya yang terdalam ada secuil perasaan bimbang.

_"Orang payah memang akan menjadi payah selamanya bukan?"_

Ah, iya. Gadis itu. Entah kenapa perkataan gadis yang disukainya dulu terus tergiang di fikirannya. Di sanalah secuil kebimbangannya berasal. Jikalau Furihata kembali ke tubuhnya semula itu artinya dia akan bertatap muka dengan gadis itu lagi. Gadis yang sudah menyakitinya. Gadis yang hanya mempermainkannya.

"Memikirkan gadis itu?" si magenta bertanya sambil menyirami kepalanya dengan air minum yang tadi Furihata minum, "Kalau terus memikirkannya berarti kau ini memang payah."

NYUUT

Nyali Furihata ciut seketika. Ih... Si magenta ini maunya apa, sih?. Mentang-mentang hebat dalam basket bukan berarti seenaknya saja mengatai orang yang kemampuannya di bawahnya bukan? Seorang senpai harusnya mengajari juniornya, bukan menghardiknya begitu.

"A-Aku tidak payah, kok!" bantah Furihata.

"Oh, ya?"

"I-Iya! Aku hanya... Aku hanya..." kehabisan kata-kata. Kalau dilihat dari cara berbicaranya orang-orang pasti sudah dapat menduganya bahwa dia itu cihuahua pengecut. Payah lagi.

Furihata meremas ujung kaosnya. Kali ini kaos asli miliknya, karena tubuhnya sudah kembali ke tubuh semula. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, badannya gemetar. Air mata mulai terlihat dari sudut matanya, tapi belum jatuh karena dirinya mati-matian menahannya. Ugh... sial! Kanapa cinta bisa sesakit ini, ya?.

PLUK

Si magenta itu mengusap-usapkan tangannya di kepala Furihata. Membuat Furihata yang tadinya benar-benar ingin menangis menjadi keheranan.

"Ah, maaf. Refleks." Ucap si magenta itu, menarik tangannya kembali. Suasana jadi canggung dan hening seketika. Si magenta itu mengusap tengkuknya, sepertinya berfikir akan sesuatu, "Kau ini tidak payah."

"E-Eh?"

"Hanya lemah." Jawabnya dengan nada tegas nan dingin. Dapat Furihata akui itu, dapat Furihata akui bahwa perkataan si magenta itu benar, "Kau tahu kenapa kau lemah?"

Kenapa si magenta itu malah bertanya hal yang aneh kepada dirinya seperti itu?. Tapi pertanyaan itu hanya Furihata hadiahi dengan gelengan.

"Karena kau kurang berlatih." Jawab si magenta itu lagi yang kentara sekali nada tegasnya, "Kulihat kau punya bakat yang lumayan dalam basket. Kau sudah bisa mengusasai teknik dasar dalam basket."

Itu karena semasa sekolah menengah pertama dulu basket adalah pelajaran olah raga yang wajib diikuti oleh semua murid. Jikalau tidak, kau tidak akan lulus dalam mata pelajaran olah raga. Bukan hal yang spesial menurut Furihata.

"Dengar ini." Furihata yang tadinya asik bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri apakah dia benar-benar hebat dalam basket atau tidak, kini menatap si magenta itu karena cara bicaranya terdengar lebih tegas dari sebelumnya, "Kalau kau mau berlatih lebih keras lagi, kau pasti tidak akan menjadi lemah lagi. Dan kau tidak akan dikatakan payah lagi oleh siapapun."

Omongan si magenta mengena di hati Furihata. Berjuang... Lebih keras lagi?.

"Kau ini sebenarnya beruntung," dapat Furihata lihat si magenta itu menundukkan wajahnya pertanda sedih atau apa, "Kau punya keluarga yang baik. Ayah dan ibu yang selalu ada, dan juga kakak yang jahil membuatmu selalu tertawa setiap saat. Tidak semua orang seberuntung dirimu."

Ah, Furihata ingat. Selama seminggu tinggal di rumah si magenta itu, Furihata bahkan belum pernah melihat sekalipun bagaimana rupa ataupun batang hidung orang tua si magenta itu. Dan juga, rumah seluas itu terlalu sepi, meskipun difasilitasi dengan alat-alat cangih nan lengkap, tetap saja bermain sendirian bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Hari sudah menjelang sore. Sebaiknya kita pulang." Si magenta itu kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya, memasukkannya semua ke dalam tas miliknya, "Sampai jumpa." Dan melangkah meninggalkan Furihata sendirian.

Furihata hanya dapat menatap punggung magenta itu, yang perlahan mulai menjauh, dan pastinya nanti akan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Berlatih lebih keras lagi, ya?. Setelah membatin seperti itu Furihata tersadar untuk cepat-cepat menyusun barang-barangnya juga. Setelah semuanya selesai dibereskan, Furihata langsung melangkah cepat untuk segera pulang ke rumah aslinya. Ia sudah terlalu merindukan keluarganya.

DUK

Secara tidak sengaja kakinya menyenggol sesuatu. Yang disenggolnya adalah sebuah bola berwarna oranye yang dapat dipantulkan yang semua orang tahu bahwa itu namanya bola basket.

'_Orang itu lupa membawa bolanya sendiri, ya?_' batin Furihata kemudian langsung memungut bola itu.

Lama sekali Furihata memandang bola itu. Seperti rasanya bola itu mempunyai makna terdalam baginya.

_"Kau tahu kenapa kau lemah? Karena kau kurang berlatih."_

Berlatih lebih keras lagi. Apakah dengan berlatih lebih keras lagi, berlatih mendalami olah raga basket ini, dirinya bisa dianggap tidak payah lagi oleh orang lain?. Tidak dianggap cihuahua pengecut atau sebagainya?. Dirinya terus bergelut dalam konflik batin yang dialaminya.

'_Si magenta itu, kalau teknik basketnya sudah bagus seperti itu berarti dia atlet basket, kan?_' fikir Furihata, '_Berarti... Kalau aku masuk ke klub basket suatu hari__ nanti __aku pasti bisa bertemu dengannya lagi bukan? Yosh! Baiklah! Bola ini kujadikan kenang-kenangan saja sebagai pertanda bahwa pertukaran jiwa itu memang benar-benar ada._' Furihata memasukkan bola itu ke dalam tasnya, meski tasnya jadi terlihat agak aneh karena menggembul, '_Tahun ajaran baru ketika masuk SMA nanti, aku akan mencoba masuk ke klub basket. Siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu dengan si magenta itu lagi, dan aku bisa mengalahkannya, dan juga mengembalikan bola ini._'

Maka saat itu juga, Furihata pulang dengan senyuman megembang di wajahnya. Dia bertekad untuk bertemu dengan si magenta itu lagi. Ingin sekali Furihata mengejar ketinggalan poinnya. Dia akan berlatih keras di klub basket nanti, agar nantinya dia bisa bertemu kembali dan mengembalikan bola basket kenangan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: **

**APA INI? \QAQ/ *guling-guling gaje di kasur***

**HUAAAA! INI AKASHINYA OOC BANGET! *jedotin kepala ke tembok***

**Haduh... Begini****l****ah di saat ****Zita**** sedang mepet tapi keburu-buru membuat sebuah fict one shoot, yang akhirnya jadi kacau balau.**

**FF ini spesial buat event 4/12 dan ****hari H-nya itu**** besok. Dan ****Zita**** ngepost ini ketika malming. Aseeek! *gayang oplosan kayak di fanfic sebelah (?)* apakah readers semua bisa membayangkan bagaimana Akashi yang di dalamnya terdapat jiwa Furihata bersifat ke uke-an?. Sedangkan si Furihata di dalamnya malah ada jiwa Akashi dan dia malah jadi seme. Oke, ****Zita ****malah gak bisa bayangin.. *Kalau gak bisa bayangin kenapa kamu malah buat FF ini, ****Ziiit****?***** Hohoho~ Dan tolong jangan bayangkan hal seperti ini ya, "Thor, kalau bertukar tubuh. Terus ketika mereka mandi gimana, ya?" okeh jangan. Zita gak kuaaat ngeliatnya AAAA! *apa ini?***

**Semoga readers bisa terhibur. Dan HAPPY AKAFURI WEEK! YUHUUY! MARI KITA FANGIRLINGAN BERSAMA WAHAI LECHI SHIPPER~~~ *joget-joget gak jelas***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O****MAKE**

"Furihata, kau yang akan me-_marking_ Akashi."

"E-Eh?!"

"Kantoku! Jangan terlalu membebankan semuanya kepada Furihata!"

Meskipun tubuh Furihata bergetar hebat, tapi dalam hatinya dia tersenyum senang. Entah kenapa, baginya melawan Akashi seperti ini, bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Melainkan takdir semenjak tubuh mereka tertukar dahulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TERAKHIR DARI AUTHOR YANG KETJEH INI #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^w^ *berpose unyu bareng Furihata***


End file.
